Going back to Sodor/I'm a Believer
This is how going back to Sodor and I'm A Believer goes in Shrek's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. is filling up with water as evening sets on the mainland Philip: I've looked all around, Thomas. But I can't see her. Emily: I don't know where she is. Donkey: Aw, man! Fiona: Not much luck on us either. Gingy: We'II never find her at this rate. Pinocchio (Shrek): And it's almost time for us to leave. Gordon puffs up with The Fat Controller holding the trophy on board The Fat Controller: All right, everybody! Fill up those boilers and coal bunkers. It's time we went back to Sodor. We still have a railway to run! Emily: Yes, sir. Philip: Of course, sir. set off sighs sadly Shrek: (patting his buffer beam in comfort) Don't worry. We'll find her. Fiona: There's no way she'd leave without saying goodbye. then the sound of singing can be heard Donkey: Hey, do you hear that? Fiona: Sounds like singing. Puss In Boots: Unless I am very much mistaken, it is coming from that way. follow the singing to find... Shrek, his friends and Thomas: Ashima! Shrek: There you are! Donkey: We've been looking for you everywhere! Fiona: Yes. Why did you disappear like that? Thomas: We thought maybe you'd gone. Ashima: You all didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did you? Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): Actually we did. Gingy: Yeah. Ashima: But I do have to catch that ferry and go home. Thomas: Oh. But that means we don't have to say goodbye yet! You can come back to Sodor and catch your rail ferry from there! Fiona: That is not actually a bad idea. Shrek: Good thinking, Thomas! Puss In Boots: That could work. Thomas: It stops in Brendam Docks, remember? Ashima: Good idea! You are clever! Sometimes. song I'm a Believer starts playing Shrek: I thought love was only true in fairy tales~ Fiona: Meant for someone else but not for me~ Donkey: Love was out to get me~ That's the way it seemed~ Pusss In Boots: Disappointment haunted all my dreams~ Then I saw her face!~ Thomas, Ashima, The Steam Team, Philip, Shrek, Donkey and their friends: Now I'm a believer!~ Not a trace!~ Of Doubt in my mind!~ I'm in love (ooooh-aaaah)~ I'm a believer~ I couldn't leave her if I tried!~ time falls as they cross the Vicarstown Bridge Gingy: I thought love was more or less a giving thing~ Three Little Pigs: Zhe more I gave, zhe less I got, oh, ja~ Pinocchio (Shrek): What's the use of trying?~ Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): All you get is pain~ Three Blind Mice: When I wanted sunshine, I got rain~ Thomas, Ashima, The Steam Team, Philip, Shrek, Donkey and their friends: Then I saw her face!~ Now I'm a believer!~ Not a trace!~ Of doubt in my mind!~ I'm in love (oooh-aaaah)~ I'm a believer!~ I couldn't leave her if I tried!~ solo Shrek: What's the use of trying?~ Fiona: All you get is pain~ Donkey: When I wanted sunshine~ Puss In Boots: I got rain!~ Thomas, Ashima, The Steam Team, Philip, Shrek, Donkey and their friends: Then I saw her face!~ Now I'm a believer!~ Not a trace!~ Of doubt in my mind!~ I'm in love! (oooh-aaaah)~ I'm a believer~ I couldn't leave her if I tried~ Then I saw her fa-ace!~ Now I'm a believer!~ Not a trace!~ Of doubt in my mind!~ Now I'm a believer!~ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah~ Now I'm a believer~ Then I saw her face~ Now I'm a believer~ Not a trace~ Of doubt in my mind~ screen shows a photo of Thomas in a newspaper article before fading to black Donkey: over Oooh, let's do that again! Shrek: over Donkey, the film's over. Donkey: over Oh, come on, Shrek. Just one more song. One more little tiny song, please. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts